What Women Want
by dweissa
Summary: The Cullens are about to lose their family business. How far will Edward Cullen go to save it? Entry for Enchantments Contest. Severely OOC


**Enchantments Contest Entry**

**Title: What Women Want**

**Penname: dweissa**

**Word Count: 3,884**

**Fantasy Element or Creature: Witch's Curse (from the Arthurian Legends)**

**Summary: The Cullens are about to lose their family business. How far will Edward Cullen go to save it? Severely OOC**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: As stated above, this is inspired by an Arthurian Legend, particularly by ****"The Weddynge of Syr Gawen and Dame Ragnell".**

**My original entry to the Enchantments Contest was a bit rough around the edges since my other betas hadn't looked at it yet at that time. This is the edited version and I think it looks **_**way**_ **better. ;)**

**Thanks so much to the lovely ladies who hosted the Enchantments Contest. They gave me the inspiration for this story. Even if I didn't win, I learned a lot and enjoyed the wonderful stories of the other contestants. Congrats to the winners! **

**I'm so happy I asked the help of Project Team Beta. Thanks so much to the über talented Justine (a.k.a. smexy4smarties) for putting up with a **_**lot**_ **of my writing errors and for being such a wonderful beta, and to Brittney for all the helpful suggestions. **

**Also lots of love to jc from Twilighted for pointing out a few things I missed and for being such a supportive bff.**

**Twilighted Validation Beta: RedChevy**

Edward frowned at his father's pacing form. Carlisle Cullen was usually a calm, collected man. Even with the pressures that came with being the CEO of Cullen Advertising, Carlisle was cool and levelheaded.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Carlisle stopped in his tracks, running his hand through his blond hair frantically. "We're doomed, Edward. We're going to lose the company."

Edward had never dreamed that this day would come. Carlisle Cullen had built their advertising company from scratch, pouring his blood and sweat into it. Since he was a boy, Edward had watched his father's commitment and dedication transform their small family business into a successful company. Cullen Advertising was Carlisle's _life_. Taking it away from him would be like killing him in cold blood.

After getting his dad to calm down, Edward managed to get out the sordid details: Aro Volturi, a big shot owner of Volturi, Inc., had set his sights on CA. Volturi was known for consuming smaller companies in order to add to his already vast business empire. He had already stolen some of their major clients. It would only be a matter of time before Volturi Inc. could effectively tear down Cullen Advertising.

Their worst nightmares had officially begun.

"That SOB is going to buy us out?" Edward raged.

Carlisle sighed tiredly. "Our only hope now is to pull off the Swan Project."

Charles Swan was the owner of a chain of hotels across the continent. He had always been their biggest client. Surely, he would be able to help them out of this dilemma. With his influence, CA could be propelled to the top of the advertising world, making it less vulnerable to greedy bastards like Aro Volturi.

"What does Charles Swan want?" Edward asked his father cautiously. Mr. Swan had proven himself time and again to be a very demanding client.

"He wants a new campaign, something we've never done before. He's given us one month." Carlisle answered weakly.

"One month!" Edward exclaimed. Impossible! Even with all of his staff working on the project, it was a stretch to come up with an outcome that was good enough for Mr. Swan in such a short period of time.

He watched his father's handsome features contort in pain. Carlisle was clearly giving up. But Edward _wasn't_.

~wWw~

"Em, what have you got?" Edward asked as he sat at his desk, scanning the contents of a clear folder.

Emmett McCarty, his VP of Operations and best friend, had his nose buried in another folder. "Nothing good. About the same as the hundred others I've seen so far. Geez, you'd think these kids fresh out of college would have more original ideas. Nothing."

"Same here." Edward sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his tired eyes.

It had been over a week since he'd had that painful conversation with his dad, and he was no closer to a solution to the problem. He'd put all of his staff to the project, making them work overtime just to create the perfect campaign. He even sent his Creative Director and brother-in-law, Jasper Whitlock, to look for new copywriters with potential outside the company.

Just when Edward was about to give up and call it a night, his desk phone rang.

"What is it, Rose?" he asked his secretary.

"Mr. Whitlock wishes to see you, Sir, he has someone with him," Rose replied in an incredulous tone. It was as if Jasper had brought someone he shouldn't be seen with.

"Send them in," Edward instructed, wondering at Rose's odd response.

Jasper strolled in, a big grin on his face. "Edward, let me introduce you to our savior," he drawled in his Southern accent. A petite, dark-haired woman followed him into the office. Both Edward's and Emmett's jaws dropped in astonishment.

Smiling pleasantly before them was the ugliest woman they had ever seen. She had a long nose, large ears, and warts on her neck. Her mouth was too wide for her face, and the teeth that showed were black in some places. Her thick dark brown brows were fused into a hard line. Ugly Betty would probably look gorgeous next to her.

Edward dropped his eyes, realizing he was staring long enough to be polite. "Yes?" he choked.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan," Jasper introduced with a satisfied smile.

Edward almost laughed at the irony—a hideous girl with a name that meant beautiful. Then he frowned as he realized who she was. "You're Charles Swan's daughter?"

"Yes, I am," came her soft but confident reply.

He knew Charles had a daughter, but he always hid her from public. He could now see why.

"I'm here because I want to work for you. My previous employer didn't give me the chance to grow professionally, and Mr. Whitlock tells me that wouldn't be a problem here."

Her voice was strangely alluring, not at all what he expected. He lowered his gaze again, pretending she was as pretty as her voice was.

She placed her resume on his desk. He went over it quickly, impressed with her qualifications and extensive experience in the field.

"You do realize that we're working on a project for your father, Miss Swan?" Edward looked up at her, his eyes hurting as he looked at her disfigured face.

"Yes, which is why I think you should hire me. I know exactly what he wants." She slapped a Manila envelope on his desk. "My proposal," she declared, walking to the computer in front of the office to start her PowerPoint presentation.

A few hours later, the three men shook their heads in awe.

"I must say, that idea's original," Emmett commented.

"That's a presentation I could have prepared in a week, and she put that together in, like, an hour," Jasper whispered to Edward.

"'What Women Want', huh?" Edward smiled.

"Yes. You do realize over sixty percent of hotel patrons are female? A women-centered campaign that focuses on their needs, on what makes them feel pampered and important, would ensure a considerable increase in profit," Bella explained.

Edward felt the first glimmer of hope in days. This could actually work. It had to.

"Can I talk to Mr. Cullen for a moment?" Bella suddenly asked.

Emmett and Jasper looked at him for a second. "Leave us," Edward ordered. Emmett took a last look, as if afraid for him, before he went out the door. After it was closed, Edward drew his fingers together and reluctantly gave her his attention. "What is it, Ms. Swan?"

"I want to discuss payment," Bella told him in a businesslike tone.

Edward smiled. The future of the company relied on her talent. He was willing to pay any amount. "Name your price."

"You," was her only reply.

~wWw~

"Don't do this, Son," Carlisle pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"But Dad, we need her. We would be shark bait without her," Edward answered with as much life as he could manage. It was true. Aro Volturi had called again this morning, promising to make their life a living hell if they didn't meet with him soon. They were running out of time, and Bella's proposal was the best anyone had presented so far.

Too bad she was a disgusting pervert underneath all that amazing intellect.

"You've always been the perfect son. But you're too kind-hearted for your own good! It's not right! It's not worth destroying your life over!" Carlisle's voice rose steadily.

"I'm not in this for life. It's only one night, and then I can divorce her." Edward murmured confidently, but deep inside, he was cringing in horror.

Bella could have asked for anything: money, a managerial position, stocks. He would have gladly given any of those. But she had to ask for marriage. To him. Her most important condition was to consummate the marriage. Just one night, and then he could file for divorce.

When he had recovered from the shock, he vehemently protested. He was not some prostitute she could just use for one night. He was the goddamn President of the company!

Then she started dangling her proposal before him, reminding him that he had no choice. Would he be able to find a replacement this late? Unlikely.

Damn, she played dirty.

"Why marriage?" he had asked desperately. If sex was all she was after, why the need for a marriage contract? It was horrible enough to try to have sex with someone so ugly, but to be her husband!

She shrugged. "I've always had a crush on you. When Dad invited you to our home I used to hide behind the staircase and watch you." Edward almost balked at her admission. What a creepy stalker! "And of course, who wouldn't want a young, sexy husband? Just one night is enough to last me a lifetime." She gave him a smile that was supposed to be seductive but ended up looking frightening.

He simply could not do it. It was sheer madness. His shoulders dropped in defeat. He began planning a meek surrender to Aro Volturi in the morning.

Then his eyes dropped to the framed picture of his family on his desk. His mother, Esme, smiling delightfully at the center, appropriately as the heart of the family. Alice, his sister, that tiny bundle of energy squirming beneath his playful hug. And his father, encompassing them all in his warm embrace. Losing the company would devastate them—Carlisle, most of all.

And so he made the pact with the she-devil. They would be married after the Swan Presentation in two weeks.

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should marry for love, son, not for a business deal."

He wanted to be angry with his dad. He was the father, the CEO. He should be the one looking for ways to save their livelihood. Instead, he was giving up too easily, leaving the heroic task to him. But Edward couldn't bring himself to hate Carlisle. He loved his father, and he would do anything for him. Even bed and wed a monster.

~wWw~

The remaining two weeks were hectic. Edward had their other projects postponed so that they could concentrate on perfecting the Swan Campaign. Each department was busy with every aspect of the advertisement.

Bella was the embodiment of grace under pressure. She contributed helpful advice on the design, gave encouragement to the members of the creative team when they were down, and even stayed up late adding the finishing touches. She was very thorough and efficient. The staff liked her enthusiasm.

"Bella!" Edward called out to her the night before the presentation.

She had her back to him so he could see that she was wearing a tomato red pencil skirt that fit her hips snugly. He belatedly realized what a nice, tight ass she had. If only she had a less-mortifying face…

"Yes, Edward?" She didn't look up from the paper she was writing on.

"What's that?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to read her clumsy scrawl. She even smelled nice, too, he noticed, like strawberry and flowers. _Damn, what's wrong with me?_

"Further suggestions to give the hotel rooms a nice feminine touch. A rose on the vanity, chocolate at the bedside table, that sort of thing. Women like that."

"Yeah." He grinned. "Should've thought of it myself."

She was a perfect addition to Edward's team. He would have genuinely liked her if it weren't for the fact that she was trying to trap him into an unwanted marriage.

~wWw~

As promised, Bella's "What Women Want" campaign was an instant success. Charles absolutely loved it and agreed to a deal that left them untouchable to Volturi.

After the presentation with his father and Mr. Swan, Edward returned to his office to find Bella waiting for him.

He ignored her, sitting on his swivel chair and putting his feet up on the desk.

"Got everything you wanted, huh?" Bella remarked casually. "Pay up."

He frowned at her. "Of course," he replied tersely. "I never go back on my word. I will marry you." He winced.

"Sure. If I were as easy on the eyes as your secretary, Rosalie, you wouldn't be bothered in the least with our arrangement."

"Emmett might agree with you. He's always boasting about his girlfriend's perfect looks." Edward shrugged. _But it's her effectiveness as a secretary that really matters to me, not her uncanny similarity to Nikki Reed,_ he added silently.

"You men are always after appearances. Ugh!" she made a disgusted sound.

Edward fought down his guilt at her words. It was true; all of his past girlfriends were incredibly attractive. Her words made him question his taste in women. Was he really that shallow?

Great. They weren't even married yet, and she was already fucking with his mind.

"Fine." He sighed resignedly. "Let's get this over with."

~wWw~

Edward wanted to run, to disappear to Timbuktu and never come back. Not while the woman clinging onto his arm like a leech was still alive.

The ceremony was mercifully short. The judge no doubt was aware of his distress and went through her lines as quickly as possible. When it was time to kiss the bride, Edward gave her a split-second peck on her pockmarked cheek.

The hotel reception was torture.

Esme and Alice stood together in the corner of the ballroom with troubled faces. Esme could not get over the fact that her incredibly handsome son had married a woman who resembled June Phigg before her makeover. Alice, who loved putting together parties, had organized the intimate wedding party like it was a funeral.

Bella stood on tiptoes and kissed Edward's jaw before she wandered off to the food table. Edward resisted the urge to scrub his face and smiled weakly at the pretty women in front of him who were almost in tears.

Charles Swan, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He had tried taking her to the most expensive beauticians and plastic surgeons in the world, but strangely, nothing worked on her. He had truly believed his daughter would die an old maid. He thanked Carlisle and Edward over and over again for his good fortune.

When Bella began making grunting noises while stuffing her face with hors d'oeuvres, a horrified Esme left the room. "I'm sorry, Edward, I just can't…" Alice whispered before following their mother.

Emmett and Jasper loaded him with drinks, trying to psych him up to a night that was surely going to be pure hell. "Just make it real quick so it doesn't hurt too much," Jasper suggested.

"Cover her head with a paper bag or something," Emmett recommended with a snicker.

When the party died down, Edward experienced real fear. A loathsome witch was about to have her way with him. He only prayed he would come out of it alive.

"Come on Edward." Bella winked and tugged at his arm.

Forcing his leaden feet to move, he followed her to their hotel suite at the top floor. _This must be what a Death Row inmate feels when he walks to his death._ He told himself, shuddering despite the warmth.

The decorations were impeccable, and the view of the city outside the window was amazing, but he was oblivious to it all.

He lay on the enormous medieval bed, sweating bullets. He could feel bile rise in his throat as he heard her singing off-key in the shower. "This is wrong! What am I doing?" he whispered frantically to himself. He almost peed in his boxers when he heard her turn off the shower and prepare to come out.

She emerged, revolting as always, even in the most tempting red La Perla ensemble he had ever seen. She crawled onto the bed and snuggled close to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Kiss me," she commanded.

Putting King Arthur's bravest knight to shame, he shut his eyes and gave her a close-mouthed kiss. Her hand crept lower and when it touched his crotch, she moaned in pleasure. His breathing stopped. "Okay." She laughed. "You can open your eyes now."

He helplessly obeyed her, and then rubbed his eyes in disbelief. _Am I drunk?_ He asked himself.

Slowly, unbelievably, his new wife was transforming before his eyes. Her long nose grew smaller until it was nice and narrow, and her ears shrank into delicate pink shells. Her skin turned soft and smooth looking like peaches and cream. Her brows thinned into perfect arcs above her long-lashed brown eyes. Her now-white teeth were like a flawless set of pearls. Her mouth became fuller, a perfect red bow. She turned into the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes upon.

"Oh my God!" he shrieked, falling off the bed. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Bella. Relax, Edward." Her pealing laughter echoed in the room. "Take a deep breath. Just let me explain first, okay?"

He nodded but kept a safe distance from her. Indeed, the sight of her didn't hurt his eyes anymore, but what just happened was still freaky as hell.

She sat up, making herself comfortable among the fluffy white pillows. She looked as delectable as a chocolate-topped Strawberry Arnaud. Edward was both fascinated and shocked. Then she began her story and he had the strange sensation of falling headlong into a Pensieve.

~wWw~

"Daddy! Daddy!" sweet nine-year-old Bella squealed as she bounced into her father's arms.

"Ah, Mia Bella." Charles laughed, giving her a quick hug then putting her back on her feet. "I want you to meet my new friend. This is Victoria."

For the first time, Bella noticed the woman standing beside him. She was tall and elegant with flowing red hair and catlike amber eyes. She was the most striking friend her daddy had ever brought home. Bella blinked, as if she was looking at a bright blazing fire.

"Hello, Bella," Victoria greeted in a high soprano voice. She bent down so that her face was level with the girl's. "What a pretty little thing you are!"

Bella shrank into her father's side. She couldn't help feeling shy and a bit _scared_.

"Daddy, where's Gianna?" she whimpered. She liked her better than this Victoria woman.

"You shouldn't worry about her anymore, sugar." Victoria laughed eerily. "I already fed her to my cats."

Bella knew Victoria was different from her father's other women. She was high-strung and peculiar. She kept cats and candles and dead animals in her room. She screamed at Bella when she caught her sneaking into her room and playing with her crude dolls that had pins sticking out of them.

When Charles finally ended things with her because of a pretty young actress he met in Greece, she threw a large fit, throwing expensive things around the room.

"You are an evil man!" Victoria screeched. "You treat women like objects. It's time you learned your lesson!"

With a wave of her hand, a trembling Bella floated towards her as if she were carried by invisible hands. Charles watched in horror as Victoria ran one long red fingernail down the side of Bella's face, drawing blood. She closed her eyes, whispering incantations in an unknown language while the lights suddenly dimmed and cold air rushed into the room.

~wWw~

"Dad broke Victoria's heart so she punished him by casting a spell on his only daughter. Since he valued physical beauty in his conquests, she would make his little Bella physically ugly…" her voice turned bitter, and her chocolate-brown eyes flashed, "…until a selfless man married her."

Though Edward found it hard to understand the more farfetched aspects of her story, his heart reached out to her. The poor girl suffered unjustly because of her father's mistakes.

Was this really a good explanation for all the strange stuff that had been going on? Or was he only dreaming?

As if reading his mind, she walked to him and pinched his arm hard, eliciting a howl of pain from him. "Nope. You're not dreaming, what I'm saying is the truth."

He gazed at her in wonder. She was intimidating, but up close, she was utterly beautiful. "So, is this the real you?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and sat cross-legged in front of him. He was distracted momentarily by the sight of creamy thighs. "But I have to be my ugly self half of the day. You have to choose though. When do you want me to be Beautiful Bella and Ugly Bella? In the morning or at night?"

Edward shook his head at her bizarre question. "Can't you just be like this all the time?"

"No. Part of the curse," she informed him. "You've got to choose. It would be nice if I looked like this at day. Then you could show me off to your friends. That is, if you intend to keep me after tonight." She winked, melting his insides.

"I'm definitely keeping you," he whispered before he could stop himself. What man in his right mind wouldn't? She was smart and sexy, and she _saved_ his companyfrom sure ruin. Not that she wasn't scary sometimes, but still… "But if you're like this at night, I could have you all to myself."

"Up to you." She shrugged, inspecting her fingernails while she waited for him to decide.

Running a company meant that he had to make difficult decisions all the time, but this was the hardest one so far. "If she were Beautiful Bella in the morning, Emmett and Jasper would stop teasing me and my family might actually not disown me. But then if she were Beautiful Bella in the evening, I could make love to her all night long without suffering from PTSD afterwards," he mumbled. "Decisions, decisions…"

Bella yawned. "Edward. I'm getting older here," she complained, climbing onto the bed and lying in a Marilyn Monroe pose. "Hurry up before I lose the mood!"

"Argh!" Edward cried, tugging at his dishevelled bronze-colored hair. "I just can't decide." He looked at her accusingly. "Hey, you're the smart one. You decide!"

At his words, a strange shimmering glow enveloped her and then disappeared into tiny motes of light. "What was that?" He gasped. This was getting weirder by the minute.

Bella clapped her hands delightedly. "That means the spell is completely broken! I'm going to be my gorgeous self _all _the time!"

"Really?" Edward's face lit up.

"Uh huh. All you had to do was to willingly give me what all women want—the opportunity to make my own decisions; you said the magic word right there." Bella nodded approvingly.

"You could've just told me, you know. It would have saved me all the trouble," he pointed out.

She shook her head. "You had to figure it out for yourself. If I had helped you, I would've been stuck with that hag face for the rest of my pitiful existence."

Edward scratched his head. _What Women Want_. The answer had been there all along. His modern-day male chauvinist eyes just refused to see it. Those guys from the age of chivalry sure had it easy. But he didn't really mind. Honestly, he admired this spunky, independent Bella even more.

"So…" her voice dropped, laced with innuendo "… about that second part of our bargain…"

He stood up and joined her on the bed in record time. "Right on it!"


End file.
